Talk:Kick/@comment-5621386-20121211013944
Okay, I am freaking out, and don't read this if you don't want to. So, I always promised myself that I would never get together with anyone. Like, no dating or boyfriends or marriage or anything. I just like being free. Sure that might change with time, but I want to be independant as long as possible. But the thing was, last year, I went to a new school. And there was this guy. He was super funny, and crazy, and beautiful. Maybe that's why I fell into him. He was also a kind of troublemaker, and always looking for attention. When I first met him, I kind of ignored him. I convinced myself not to fall for the likes for him. Then, as Finnick Odair said, "S/he crept up on me". I was really a loner in the beginning of last year, and he tried to befriend me. He started asking people about me, and tried to get to know me. I kept pushing him away until one day. After that, once he broke into me just like he broke into everyone else, I started liking him. I don't know why, but something just drew ME to HIM. But I never acted on my crush because I would keep my promise. Besides, it wouldn't be worth a broken heart. So after that one amazing year with him (just as friends), I went to another school. I couldn't say no. It was a pretty good school, and I had to say yes when I got accepted. So now, it's been 6 months since I last saw him. He doesn't go to our old school too, now. A lot of people were under the impressiong he moved to another country or something. I thought that after all the time away from him, I would forget about it and move on with my life. But I still didn't. Today, I was walking home from the subway. I remembered he used to live near me, and I didn't know at that point if he was still there. So I continued walking, and all of a sudden, I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn around and see him. He walks up to me and starts walking next to me, at a distance, and doesn't say a thing. He looked a little different, so I kept my eyes down and I thought over whether it was really him or not. When I look back up at him, he smirks at me and winks before turning at the intersection. I knew immediately that it was him, because only he would flirt like that. And the thing was, I immediately felt like I was falling for him all over again, even though I probably won't see him anytime soon, again. I mean, it's been 6 months, and I still care about him! That's not normal. I mean, at this point, is it still just a crush? Did he ever like me back, even a bit? And I'm still gonna keep my promise, no matter what happens. GAAAAAAAH!!!!!!